all you have to do is ask for help
by thefangurrl
Summary: Rose suffers from anorexia and bulimia, so her mom ships her off to the academy. Who will she meet while shes there?
1. Chapter 1

My throat burned and I felt kind of dizzy, but it is what it is. I looked in the mirror and I almost cried out in disgust, what had I become? My ribs were poking out of my shirt making it poof as if I was fat. I can't be fat. Rosemary Hathoway-Mazor is in no way fat. I left my bath room and went back to my bedroom. Strangely enough my parents were sitting in my room. I guess my mom got back and they wanted to have "family time" whatever. My mom is some body guard for some rich guy, and my dad was some kind of "legal" businessman. I'm pretty sure he's part of the mafia.

"Rose, we need to talk," my mom said, playing the concerned parent quite well.

"What?" I bet were moving again.

"We're sending you to a school for special people like you." She said not looking upset at all. I saw sympathy in my dad's eyes.

"I didn't realize they had schools for fabulous people," I retorted.

"Don't get smart with me young lady!" I almost laughed at her face, she looked like she was about to explode, "we know what you've been doing in the bathroom!" I felt all of the color fade out of my face. What? How?

"Janine lets calm down and just talk to her," my dad said trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't push me Abe! It's your fault she's like this! You didn't watch her close enough! I had to find out from that red head that follows her around that she's anorexic! What the hell, Abe?" she screamed.

Mason told her? How dare he!? I swore him to secrecy! And WHY THE HELL DID HE TELL MY MOM?! WHY NOT MY DAD?! HE WOULDN'T SEND ME AWAY!

My mom remembers I'm there and turns from her yelling at my dad and says, "Pack your bags you leave in a week."

What's going to happen to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov

This is so stupid, I care about how I look and all of a sudden I'm sick EW. The school we pulled up to, the "academy" was horrible. It was bleak and terrible. Grey walls and OMG there are huge fences with barbed wires, oh my gawd this is going to suck so much! What are Kelsey and Ashley going to do without me to boss them around?

OMG when I go back, my whole social life will have been destroyed. This is so pathetic. I'm fine, I don't need help. My parents dropped me off, and per Janine fashion, she just pulled up and kicked me out. Great. I walk to the office and sign in, getting my dorm number, 316; I head to the girl dorm. When I get there a cloud of perfume hits me in the face. I look to see my best friend from 1st grade, Lissa. We met in 1st grade when our teacher asked us to write out our full names, and asking 1st graders to write out Vasillissa Dragomir, and Rosemarie Hathoway-Mazur is just plain and simple torture. I threw my book at him and called him a massagenist bastard, last year Lissa moved to New York to go to some big fashion school, but we still talk and text each other. "OMG Lissa! What are you doing here?"

She jumped around and screamed "ROSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

We jump around squealing until it hits us, we have to both be "ill" to be here. "Liss? Why are you here?"

She looked at the ground and tears rolled down her face; she turned to me and rolled up her sleeves. I couldn't help the little gasp that escaped me; her arm was covered in little red lines and dots. "Liss? Are these-?"

"Burns and cuts" she interrupts, "I guess I couldn't handle the pressure" she whispers with a cold laugh. I grab her and wrap her in a big hug. Behind us, I heard a familiar voice, "hey! The babes are back together!"

I slowly turn around and see mason. "How dare you show up here? It's your fault I'm in this hell hole!" I scream at him. He puts his hands up in a defensive manner, "rose, I was just trying to help you!"

"Help?" I ask coldly. "No, helping me would've been telling my dad, the parent that wants to help me. Helping is NOT TELLING MY BITCH OF A MOTHER!" I screamed, "GET OUT!" he turned and ran, I felt sorta bad for yelling at him, but I needed to cut ties with him. I can't have him showing up at visitor's day, it would hurt too much.

"I'm sorry liss, I'm going to go get something to eat" I said as I ran out the door. "Mase! Mase! Wait!" I called to the ginger ahead of me. He turned, "look rose, I'm sorry ok? I had to and if I"

I cut him off, "mase, I'm not mad, I promise. I just. You. Just don't come back. Forget about me." Then I turned and ran.

"Wait! Rose! I love you!" I heard from behind me. I just kept running. We both knew I was faster than him.

I ran until I got to a bridge. It was a cute little bridge; it was over a river about 50 feet down. If I were to fall, I would surely die, but I'm not scared. I like bridges. I'm not quite sure why I like bridges. I just do. They calm me. I was leaning over the rail. When a huge mountain of a man bumped into me. I slipped and started going over my stomach flew into my throat and I closed my eyes and waited for death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

_I ran until I got to a bridge. It was a cute little bridge; it was over a river about 50 feet down. If I were to fall, I would surely die, but I'm not scared. I like bridges. I'm not quite sure why I like bridges. I just do. They calm me. I was leaning over the rail. When a huge mountain of a man bumped into me. I slipped and started going over my stomach flew into my throat and I closed my eyes and waited for death._

But death didn't come, I felt huge warm arms wrap around me, and I felt safe, tranquil even. I opened up my eyes and gazed into his big, brown orbs. I gazed and gazed until I felt darkness closing in. I looked into those brown eyes and whispered the name of the girl I needed, my only friend I had left, I whispered her name and let everything go, "Lissa, get Lissa" I whispered and felt at peace in those big warm arms.

**Dpov**

I am so pissed, I don't have an anger issue! I don't need to be in this freakin place. I need to be at home, helping my mama, and dealing with the ass of a father I have. It's his fault I'm here. He was yelling at my mom and when I go to protect her, I get shipped off to "find the help I need." Asshat. I spot a nice little bridge, pretty far up from the water. If I were to shove my father off of it, he'd surely die. I walk over to it and pass a little girl, about 5'2" with brown hair down to her waist, she looked unhealthily skinny, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is. I noticed she was crying, I approached her, but at the last moment decided not to. However, when I swerved, I accidently bumped into her and she went flying off the edge. I felt my heart skip a beat as I rushed forward and grabbed her the second before she started falling. As I held her I looked into her big brown doe eyes, and I realized that I might develop feelings for the beautiful girl in my arms. I know, it sounds lame, but I couldn't help the pull I felt toward her. I don't know what kind of feelings may arise, but some kind will.

**I know, its itty bitty but I wanted to update to let you all know, I'm not dead, but I will be gone for two weeks, and I don't know when I'll update after that, because I'm starting school after that so… let's just say I'll be pretty busy for a while. Ok, its bout to get sappy in here because, I love you all and I just wanted to let you know, you guys reviews make my day! I made this story not only because it'll be good –because let's be honest I'm writing it, we know it'll be good- I wrote this to raise awareness for what some teenagers out there overcome and to let you know even though I'm a virtual stranger, I want to help you guys through anything you're going through, so if you ever want to talk don't hesitate to message me. Also, this story is not going to be sappy because I enjoy writing teen drama. Sorry, but there are no morals to learn in this story, just love and drama. Ok, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dpov_**

_I am so pissed, I don't have an anger issue! I don't need to be in this freakin place. I need to be at home, helping my mama, and dealing with the ass of a father I have. It's his fault I'm here. He was yelling at my mom and when I go to protect her, I get shipped off to "find the help I need." Asshat. I spot a nice little bridge, pretty far up from the water. If I were to shove my father off of it, he'd surely die. I walk over to it and pass a little girl, about 5'2" with brown hair down to her waist, she looked unhealthily skinny, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she is. I noticed she was crying, I approached her, but at the last moment decided not to. However, when I swerved, I accidently bumped into her and she went flying off the edge. I felt my heart skip a beat as I rushed forward and grabbed her the second before she started falling. As I held her I looked into her big brown doe eyes, and I realized that I might develop feelings for the beautiful girl in my arms. I know, it sounds lame, but I couldn't help the pull I felt toward her. I don't know what kind of feelings may arise, but some kind will._

**Dpov**

When I pull the strange girl over the edge, I try to talk, but she interrupts me, "what the hell is wrong with you? Why cant you watch where you going?!"

I can feel my temper rising, but I pull it in, I can't get in trouble, I won't be aloud to go home. "Sorry for saving your life," I hear come out of my mouth. Oh, man why did I have to go and say something like that? It just leads to confrontation, ugh, I can tell this girl won't let it go. "My life wouldn't have been in danger if you weren't so stupid! Why were you walking so close to me anyway?"

"I was thinking about coming to talk to you, but I could tell you wanted to be alone," I saw shock and some confusion in her eyes and turned around and walked away.

I'll find out more about her later.


End file.
